Ben 10: Protector of Earth
Ben 10: Protector of the Earth to gra platformowa 3D wydana na konsole PSP, PS2, Nintendo Wii oraz na Nintendo DS. Stworzona na podstawie filmu animowanego Ben 10. Opis gry W grze gracz wciela się w postać Bena Tennysona. Po drodze do poszczególnych Bossów atakują gracza różne roboty, Wieczni Rycerze, wilkołaki i złoczyńcy. W grze można się zmieniać w 5 kosmitów - Czterorękiego, Inferno, Szybciora, Kulopłota i Dzikie Pnącze. Jest też możliwość grania w dwie osoby. W wersji na Nintendo DS istnieje także możliwość transformacji w Upchucka. Fabuła Gdy Ben śpi, do gruchota wlatuje robo-komar i wysysa z Omnitrixa DNA jego kosmitów poza Czterorękim i Inferno. Rano chłopak budzi się i dowiaduje od dziadka, że okolice terroryzuje wielki robot. Bohater chce zmienić się w Szybciora, ale transformacja nie udaje się, ponieważ DNA zostało wyciągnięte. Następnie chłopiec dowiaduje się, że kody genetyczne jego kosmitów umieszczone są w rozrzuconych po okolicy Kryształach DNA. Ben musi je odzyskać i pokonać wszystkich wrogów. Ben walczy z robotem i odzyskuje DNA Szybciora. Gang jedzie do Strefy 51, gdzie zauważają Wiecznych Rycerzy. Chłopak walczy z nimi, aż spotyka Enocha, którego też z łatwością pokonuje. Wrogom jednak udaje się uciec. Później zauważają robota bitewnego, który po pokonaniu oddaje DNA Kulopłota. Gdy trio udaje się do San Francisco, nagle z Niebytu ucieka Kevin 11 porywa dziadka Maxa. Ben z pomocą Gwen ratuje go, a Kevin ponownie zostaje wtrącony do Nicości. Następnie drużyna słucha w radiu audycji o tym, że nieopodal grasują kosmici przypominający rośliny. Okazuje się, że Kevin uciekając z wielkiej nicości nieświadomie uwolnił Cierniowego Smoka, który urósł w siły i zaczął uwalniać swoje potomstwo. Ben szybko pokonuje nowego wroga i odzyskuje DNA Dzikiego Pnącza. Tymczasem Vilgax nawiązuje umowę z De Szramą. Ma on dla niego zdobyć Omnitrix, a w zamiam De Szrama będzie mógł podbić Ziemie wraz ze swoimi kosmicznymi potworami. Ben, Gwen i Max udają się do tajemniczej świątyni. Tam 10-letni heros pokonuje kilku sługusów De Szramy oraz Hexa. Następnie trio jedzie do starej bazy hydraulików na górze Rushmore, by zdobyć cenny sprzęt. Później drużyna powstrzymuje najazd galaktycznych potworów na Chicago. Potem Ben wyrusza, aby zmierzyć się z De Szramą i z pomocą dziadka Maxa pokonuje go. Trio kontynuuje wakacyjny wyjazd i udaje się do miejsca , gdzie kiedyś toczyła się wojna secesyjna. Tam pojawia się doktor Animo i porywa Gwen. Ben pokonuje kilka mutantów doktorka, a następnie on i dziadek Max udają się na bagna , by dowiedzieć się od Clancy'ego, gdzie znajduje się baza doktora Animo. Ben i Max docierają do morskiego portu. Tam Ben pokonuje doktora Animo i ratuje Gwen. Vilgax bierze sprawy w swoje ręce i rozpoczyna inwazje na Ziemie. Niedługo potem jego sługusy atakują Waszyngton. Oczywiście Ben łatwo się z nimi rozprawia. Następnie drużyna odkrywa na Ziemi pojawiają się portale do Wielkiej Nicości, które mogą wessać tam całą Ziemie. Trio udaje się do NASA by zdobyć sprzęt, który pozwoli im im polecieć w kosmos i powstrzymać inwazje Vilgaxa. Kiedy Ben pokonuje SześćSześć, dziadek Max montuje nowe sprzęt w Gruchocie i trio leci w kosmos. Gdy drużyna znajduje się na statku Vilgaxa Max i Gwen wyruszają, by powstrzymać inwazje, natomiast Ben idzie się zmierzyć z Vilgaxem. Po ciężkiej walce Benowi udaje się pokonać odwiecznego wroga i wysłać go do niebytu. W międzyczasie Gwen i Max zatrzymali inwazje, a Ben zebrał ze statku pozostałe Kryształy DNA I odzyskał pozostałych kosmitów. I tak Ben Tennyson, z pomocą kuzynki i dziadka, po raz kolejny uratował wszechświat. Postacie Grywalne postacie Ben Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson (Nintendo DS, odblokowana kodem) Kosmici z Omnitrixa * Czteroręki * Inferno * Szybcior * Kulopłot * Dzikie Pnącze * Upchuck (Nintendo DS, odblokowany kodem) Niegrywalne postacie * Max Tennyson Wrogowie * Drony Vilgaxa ** Drony Vilgaxa ** Drony Laserowe ** Łowcy Vilgaxa ** Drony Wiertnicze ** Drony Fotonowe ** Obrońca Vilgaxa ** Najemnik Vilgaxa * Wieczni Rycerze ** Wieczni Rycerze Snajperzy ** Wieczni Rycerze Gladiatorzy ** Wieczni Czempioni ** Wieczni Rycerze Strażnicy ** Elitarni Wieczni Czempioni * Loboanie ** Loboanie ** Loboanie Wyjce * Mumie ** Mumie ** Mumie Cyklonowe * Viktory MiniBossowie * Enoch * Kevin 11 * Hex * Clancy * SześćSześć * Kosmiczny wilkołak (kontrolowany przez De Szramę) * Kosmiczna mumia (kontrolowany przez De Szramę) * Doktor Victor (kontrolowany przez De Szramę) Bossowie * Gigantyczny Niszczyciel Vilgaxa * Robot Bitewny Enocha * Cierniowy Smok * De Szrama * Doktor Animo * Vilgax Zobacz też Gry